Drop by
by Cavanaugh
Summary: Woody drops by at Jordans' place late at night and things get... hot... :P My first fiction, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


I lay on my couch, watching a really sucky show on TV. Just another perfect evening. Suddenly I hear someone knocking on my door. ´Who the hell is that? ´ I think and look at my clock. – It's 10.50 pm and it's Wednesday.

´If you're selling something I swear I will break your neck…´ I mutter as I get up and walk to the door. I check my peep hole and see… I open the door. ´Woody??´ I say surprised.

´Hey Jordan! ´ He says and lets his eyes wander from my face down to my feet and up again.

I am suddenly aware that I'm only wearing a nightgown that doesn't cover my body too well. ´What are you doing here? ´ I ask. ´Well… I was on my way home from a scene and you happened to live pretty much between the scene and me.´ He says with a stupid smile.

´So I just thought I'd drop by.´ ´Do you know what time it is? ´ I ask, and he looks down on the floor. ´Did I wake you? ´ He asks, and tries to look as innocent as possible and I catch myself being happy that he came. ´No, no problem. I was just enjoying myself watching a terrible TV show…´ I answer. ´Come on in´.

I close the door after him and he pulls his jacket off. Then we just stand there, looking at each other. ´Umm… Maybe I should put on something more…´ I start walking towards my bedroom. ´No! Don't! I'm not gonna stay long.´ Woody says. ´O-kay…´ I slowly nod and sit down on the couch instead. He sits down beside me. Close. And the second his body touches my naked legs everything I thought I was over comes back to me as a slap in my face.

I have completely lost control over my body. Woody looks at me and I pray to God he doesn't notice, but he does. ´What is it? ´ He asks and looks at me with curious eyes.

´Nothing! ´ I quickly reply. Too quickly I think. ´No, come on Jordan – you can't fool me! ´ He says with a big smile. Suddenly everything gets serious and he puts his hand on my cheek. ´God, you're beautiful.´ He says. The feeling of his hand on my cheek makes me unable to stop myself. I lean in and kiss him. He quickly responds and moves his hand from my cheek down my throat to my left breast and I grab his neck as he lays me down on the couch.

I start pulling at his shirt, my fingers too shaky to be able to unbutton it, so he does it for me. ´Oh, God! ´ I whisper as he pulls his jeans off and then goes for my nightgown.

He kisses his way down my throat and between my breasts while he holds my hips in a steady grip. ´Oh, Woody! ´ I moan and try to grab hold of something, anything!

Suddenly he's kissing my thighs and I'm about to go crazy as he's teasing me by avoiding my most sensitive place. Then he pulls his boxers off and his mouth is back on mine and I can feel his hard, hot penis against my stomach. One of his hands is massaging one of my breasts and the other one is traveling down my waist and is suddenly placed between my legs.

´Oh my God, Woody! ´ I groan and I feel his rapid breath on me. He slides a finger inside of me and it's quickly followed by another one. He slides them in and out of me until I am writhing against him. Then he stops. Panting, I ask him what's wrong.

´Are you sure you wanna do this? ´ He asks, breathing heavy. ´I've never been surer! ´

I answer, trying to catch my breath. My grammar mistake seems to assure him 'because he laughs and kisses me hard. I'm a bit embarrassed, but in a few seconds it's gone.

His hands are all over me, sliding fast up and down my body. Finally he's back where he stopped; he's rubbing the small piece of flesh that can cause so much pleasure.

Then he enters me, hard and deep. I think I'm about to faint, it feels so good.

We're kissing hard, his tongue so deep inside my mouth I'm for a second afraid I might choke. He's holding my hips again while he's thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster.

´Oh, God! ´ I almost shout when his mouth leaves mine and I can speak again.

He's kissing my throat again and I grab hold of the arm rest of the couch behind my head.

When he moves one of his hands to between my legs I can't hold back anymore. I'm screaming out loud, what I'm screaming I'm not quite sure of, and pushing my hips hard up against him and he thrusts one last hard, deep time before joining me in my orgasm.

Then he heavily lays down on me while we're breathing fast, trying to calm down. His weight on my body feels good and I run my fingers through his hair. When we can speak again I say to him: ´Maybe you could drop by some other time? ´ And he smiles and kisses my chest.


End file.
